parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailor Brittany Episode 137: Beach Blanket Bungle Sneak Peek
A sneak peak to Chris1703's upcoming episode of Season 4 of Sailor Brittany. Transcript: * (Beach Scene) * (Kids Playing on the Beach) * Princess Atta: Wow! You gotta see these guys. They're truly fine. * (Brittany Grabs the Binoculars from Atta): Lemme see. Oh, you're right. But they're still not in Alvin's league. * (Lady Grabs the Binoculars from Brittany): Where? Which way? Oh, I see them now! * (Kitty Katswell Grabs the Binoculars from Lady): Where? Lemme feast my eyes on them! * Lady (off-screen): He looks like my ex-boyfriend. * Robin Hood: They come to this great beach, and all they do is ogle boys. * Maid Marian: And do quite what they want. * (Kitty Looks at the Beach Through the Binoculars Until...) * (Someone Pops in Front of Kitty) * (Kitty Scream) * Stanley the Eagle: Hey, there, girls. Do lovely ladies come here often? * Iago: Hey, haven't I seen you someplace before? * (Chanticleer Laughs): Yeah. * (Brittany, Kitty, Lady and Atta Look Puzzled) * Kitty Katswell: They're hitting on us. * Princess Atta: You know it. * (Brittany and Lady Nod) * Brittany Miller: It's true. Dale, give us a hand here. * Dale: Right. Hey, dudes, these ladies are spoken for. * Stanley the Eagle: And who are you? * Iago: Come on. Let's just get outta here. * Chanticleer:Yeah * (They Walk Away) * (Dale Spits):Ouch. I'm getting really tired of this stupid old charade, Brittany. * Brittany Miller: I'm sorry, Dale, but Alvin's not here, and we need some kind of bodyguard to fend off unwanted. You'll just have to continue protecting us fine bait from riffraff. * Dale: I thought I just had to protect you. * Misty: Well, protecting Brittany is a tough job, Dale. * (Dale Stares at Misty) * Misty: Don't worry yourself about us. Why don't you go and swim for a while? It's so refreshing. * Dale: Uhh-- * Tammy (off-screen):Come on, Dale. * Dale: Uh, no. I'll go by myself. * Misty and Tammy: Huh? * Brittany Miller: What was that? * Princess Atta: Misty's always so nice to him. I think he has a crush on her. * Kitty Katswell: So Dale's going for an older woman. * Lady: That explains the blushing. * Brittany Miller: Huh? What are you guys talking about? He's a kid. * Tammy: As if that would matter. * Brittany Miller: Huh? Clip/Years/Companies: * Sailor Moon (Beach Blanket Bungle; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * A Chipmunk Reunion (@1985 Bagdasarian Productions) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (The Brunch Club, Dear Dairy, & A Little Worm in the Big Apple; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (@2001 Disney) * TUFF Puppy (Purr-fect Partners, Operation: Happy Birthday; @2010-2015 Nickelodeon) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * The Alvin Show (Stanley the Eagle, Eagle in Love; & Eagle Music; @1961-1962 Bagdasarian Productions) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Rock a Doodle (@1991 MGM) * Lady and the Tramp (@1955 Disney) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Piratsy Under the Seas, One Upsman-Chip, & Adventures in Squirreling; @1989-1990 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Pokemon (Beauty and the Beach, Who Keeps Togepi, @1997 OLM) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) Note: * This is for Chris1703. Gallery: Brittany Miller in A Chipmunk Reunion.jpg|Brittany Miller as Serena/Sailor Moon Green bikini Misty .jpeg|Misty as Amy/Sailor Mercury Kitty katswell bikini.png|Kitty Katswell as Raye/Sailor Mars Lady in Lady and the Tramp 2 Scamp's Adventure.jpg|Lady as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Sailor venus atta.png|Princess Atta as Mina/Sailor Venus Tammy-0.jpg|Tammy as Rini/Sailor Mini Moon Maid Marian-0.jpg|Maid Marian as Luna Robin Hood-1.jpg|Robin Hood as Artemis Dale in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers-0.jpg|Dale as Sammy Tsukino Stanley the Eagle.jpg|Stanley the Eagle as Boy at Beach #1 Iago.gif|Iago as Boy at Beach #2 Chanticleer (from Rock-A-Doodle) as Map.jpg|Chanticleer as Boy at Beach #3 Category:Sneak Peek Category:Chris1703